


Festival of Love

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femmefest, F/F, Fanart, Kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Lavender and Parvati get their happily ever after.





	Festival of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Created for femmefest 2017! Made with a Wacom Intuos graphics tablet and Clip Studio Paint Pro with additional DAUB brushes.


End file.
